Don't You Want Me?
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Uma festa na Sala Precisa, um aluno novo, Ron com cíumes de Hermione e um jogo da garrafa. Rated T por precaução.


Don't You Want Me

Ron POV

A Sala Precisa estava lotada. Ótimo. Quem liga? Vasculhei a festa à procura de Hermione. Ela não estava lá. Melhor assim. Vasculhei novamente a procura daquele garoto novo. Nada. Aí já não era bom. Os dois estavam lá fora. Talvez estivessem juntos! Fui até a mesa mais próxima e agarrei um copo de firewhiskey e bebi tudo num gole só.

_Ron, você tá bem? _ Harry me perguntou já com Ginny enroscada no seu pescoço.

_Não se preocupe comigo.

Eles foram para um cantinho e começaram a se agarrar. Merlin, parecia que eles iam se fundir. Tentei manter a calma. Peguei mais um copo no exato momento em que a música parou. Uma Lavender bem bêbada subiu no palco no exato momento em que um casal entrou na sala. Reconheci Hermione e o tal garoto na hora.

_Gentee, vamoos começaar coom o karaokêê... Alguém queer comeeçaar? _ Lavender disse (pelo menos tentou) e trocou de lugar por uma corvinal já bem doidona, que começou a cantar uma música trouxa, eu sei lá. Só tinha olhos pro casalzinho na minha frente.

Hermione ria descaradamente e a mão do garoto ajeitava o cabelo que tinha caído do rabo de cavalo dela. De acordo com a genética Weasley, minhas orelhas deviam estar praticamente pegando fogo tamanha a raiva que eu sentia. Quem era aquele babaca pra tocar nela assim? Os dois pegaram um copo de bebida e ele tomou num gole só, enquanto Hermione parecia apreciar o canudinho. O tal de Thomas colocou o copo em cima de uma mesinha, pegou o canudinho e começou a dividir o firewhiskey com ela. Ele tava pedindo pra morrer.

Hermione POV

Ele era tão doce! Totalmente fofo e completamente sem noção. Ele era gay, certo? Então o que ele estava fazendo dividindo comigo um copo de bebida? Peguei um copo novo e continuamos a dividir. Minha mente sempre racional estava começando a falhar. Eu estava totalmente apaixonada pelo Ronald! O que exatamente eu estava fazendo ali com o Thomas? Ele era gay e eu gostava de outro. Afastei esses pensamentos com o álcool bruxo.

_Vamos cantar, Mione? _ Ele gritou pra mim meio atordoado.

_Você tá louco? Eu não sei cantar! _ Dei uma risada meio histérica.

_Nem eu! Vamos! _ E ele me arrastou para o palco.

_Don't You Want Me, pode ser? _ Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Assenti com a cabeça e a música começou.

_Don't You Want Me_

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you<br>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
>Turned you into someone new<br>Now five years later on you got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too.<p>

_(__Você estava trabalhando como garçonete num barzinho_

_Quando te encontrei_

_Eu te tirei disso, te joguei pra cima e te transformei_

_Te transformei em uma nova pessoa_

_Agora cinco anos mais tarde você tem o mundo a seus pés_

_O sucesso sempre foi tão fácil para você_

_Mas não se esqueça que fui eu quem te colocou onde você está agora_

_E posso te colocar para baixo de novo.)_

Thomas me puxou pra perto enquanto a gente dançava. A música era ótima e ele cantava muito bem mesmo. Eu tinha algo a perder por acaso?

Don't, don't you want me

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.

_(Não, você não me quer?_

_Você sabe que não consigo acreditar quando ouço que você não irá me ver_

_Não, você não me quer?_

_Você sabe que não acredito em você quando você diz que não precisa de mim_

_É tarde demais para descobrir. Você acha que mudou de opinião_

_Seria melhor mudá-la de volta ou ambos ficaremos magoados)_

Don't you want me baby

Don't you want me, oh

Don't you want me baby

Don't you want me, oh

_(Você não me quer, baby?_

_Você não me quer oh_

_Você não me quer garota?_

_Você não me quer oh)_

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

That much is true

But even I knew I'd find a much better place

Either with or without you

_(Eu trabalhava como garçonete em um barzinho_

_Até aí é verdade_

_Ainda assim eu sabia que acharia um lugar melhor_

_Com ou sem você)_

Quando eu comecei a cantar os gritos aumentaram bastante. Bem, eu não sabia que cantava bem. Balancei a cabeça e dancei ainda mais. Thomas chegou por trás e nós continuamos a dançar. Dei um sorriso.

The five years we have had have been such good times

I still love you

But now I think it's time I live my life on my own

I guess it's just what I must do

_(Os cinco anos que tivemos foram tão bons tempos_

_Eu ainda te amo_

_Mas agora eu acho que é tempo de viver a minha própria vida_

_Eu acho que é exatamente o que devo fazer)_

Don't, don't you want me

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

_(__Não, você não me quer_

_Você sabe eu não acredito quando escuto que não vai me ver_

_Não, você não me quer_

_Você sabe eu não acredito quando você diz que não precisa de mim)_

Começamos a pular no lugar e eu nem reparei mais no mundo a minha volta. Excesso de álcool ou de Thomas?

It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

_(É muito tarde para encontrar, você acha que mudou de ideia_

_É melhor você mudar de volta ou os dois vamos nos arrepender)_

Don't you want me baby

Don't you want me, oh

Don't you want me baby

Don't you want me, oh

_(Você não me quer baby_

_Você não quer me, oh_

_Você não me quer baby_

_Você não quer me, oh)_

Thomas sorriu pra mim e não pude deixar de retribuir. Ele se aproximou e meu raciocínio muito lento começou a achar que ele ia me beijar.

_QUEM QUER JOGAR O JOGO DA GARRAFA? _ Lavender nos interrompeu.

A maioria sentou numa roda e assistiu uma Parvati mais sóbria rodar a garrafa. Pude ver Ron, Harry e Ginny. A garrafa apontou para várias pessoas, até que chegou a minha vez. Ela rodou e parou num ponto ao meu lado. Thomas.

_Beija logo! _ Alguém gritou.

Puxei-o pelo colarinho e beijei. Um beijo normal no início, apenas com gosto de firewhiskey. Beijar Thomas era bom. Continuamos a nos beijar cada vez mais e mais. Gritos animados passaram pelos jogadores e por quem assistia. Interrompi o beijo. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade. Dei um sorriso afetado e mordi o lábio.

Harry beijou Lavender na outra rodada, Ginny beijou Thomas, Ron beijou Parvati, eu beijei o Dino e assim o jogo transcorria normalmente. Tudo certo até a garrafa rodar pra mim mais uma vez. Era a vez de Ron e tudo ficou em câmera lenta. Os risos, os beijos, a gritaria, até mesmo a garrafa, que, finalmente, parou. Contive um gritinho de susto. Estava apontada para mim. Os gritos de "uuuuh" começaram a aparecer.

_Vai logo, Ronald! _ Uma Parvati bem mais bêbada do que antes gritou.

Ron passou por todos e sentou do meu lado. Foi abaixando lentamente. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Por falar em boca, meus olhos estavam grudados na do ruivo. Nossos narizes se encostaram e eu fechei os olhos de antecipação.

Meu mundo parou ali. O mínimo toque me fez virar gelatina, ver fogos de artifício, sei lá mais o que. Eu só sabia que queria sentir o gosto dele, mais do que aquele beijinho de criança. Abri lentamente os lábios e ele fez o mesmo. O primeiro passo foi dele, que passou a língua para a minha boca. Agarrei-me no pescoço dele e senti as mãos dele nas minhas costas.

_Pelas cuecas de Merlin, achei que isso não fosso acontecer nunca! _ A voz abafada de Harry passou pelos meus ouvidos.

Continuamos ali, nos beijando. Bem, até que desistiram de terminar o nosso beijo para continuarem jogando. Continuaram ali, normalmente, enquanto eu vivia um dos momentos mais mágicos (isso por que sou bruxa!) da minha vida.

A falta de oxigênio falou mais alto e nos separamos, ofegantes.

Naquela hora que eu percebi que podia ter perdido um dos meus melhores amigos. Saí correndo para fora e fui me embrenhando pelo castelo, ignorando dois gritos distintos de "Hermione!" que me seguiam. Comecei a chorar e parei no primeiro degrau de uma escada escondida, sentando. Thomas me acho.

_Hermione. _ Ele murmurou. _ Por que você fugiu?

_E-eu o p-perdi, T-thomas! Ele n-nunca m-mais v-vai querer f-falar c-comigo! _Comecei a chorar mais desesperadamente.

_Olha pra mim, Herm. _ Ele disse quando eu abaixei a cabeça. _ Aquele ruivo que você acabou de beijar admitiu que te ama, ok? Ele estava conversando com o Harry e eu, sem querer, ouvi. Vou repetir as palavras dele: "Eu a amo mais que tudo, Harry. Eu sei que ela não gosta de mim assim, mas nada muda o que eu sinto.". Eu achei que você gostasse de mim, Herms, mas, como você sabe, eu sou gay. Te beijei hoje naquele jogo trouxa, mas continuo tão gay quanto antes. Agora, volte pra lá e converse com o Ronald. Eu vou estar lá te esperando. _ Ele beijou minha testa e saiu.

Minhas lágrimas tinham cessado. Seria possível ele me amar? Fui interrompida pelo ruivo em pessoa, que sentou ao meu lado, bem onde Thomas estivera.

_Eu sinto muito, Mione. _ Estremeci ao ouvir meu apelido que tanto adorava. _Foi um erro ter te beijado só por causa do jogo. Melhor, por ter me aproveitado do jogo para te beijar. Desculpa. Eu não pude me conter, ouviu? Eu... Euteamo! _ Olhei-o confusa. Não tinha entendido nada da última frase. _ Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo e tudo, mas eu não posso controlar o que eu sinto. Eu... _ Ron foi interrompido por um beijo meu.

Ele me amava. Eu o amava. Quem ia se opor à realização de um dos meus sonhos mais secretos?

_XXX_

_Outra fic nova, pessoal. Gostei muito dela. Foi um bom modo de canalizar toda a minha inspiração repentina._

_Agradecimentos:_

_Hannah Granger Weasley: Sua fics são divosas, ouviu? Quase fiquei uma noite em claro lendo "Lutar até o Fim". PERFEITA! Obrigada por estar sempre nas minhas reviews._

_Gostou, não gostou ou tem alguma opinião formada? Tá vendo aquele botãozinho ali em baixo? Ele faz o meu dia mais feliz!_

_Beijos que quase morreram na cena RHr de HP7 pt 1,_

_GleekGranger_


End file.
